


baby it's cold outside (wait what do you mean it's hot?)

by blue_roses



Series: Klance Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klance Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Lance is so, so, cold. Even if it isn't serious, you can't help the way your bones shiver when you see the gray in his breath. You think it's time to be silent and tune out the concern you have for stupid, drunk Lance. Then he starts talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby it's cold outside (wait what do you mean it's hot?)

**Author's Note:**

> for fire/ice (klance week), this was kinda eehh but i said i was gonna post for every day so!!!

You're cold: some would say cold blooded, others cold hearted. You don't think you're either of these things most of the time, if you were to analyze yourself. But now you're cold, and maybe if you were alone it would be more comforting. You are not alone.

 He's breathing heavily, curled up next to you. You can see the temperature in his breath, his eyes are halfway open. When you see them, he looks up at you. 

“Hey, no need to look so worried,” Lance smiles, but it's weak and you wish you could give him whatever he needs. You’re still so cold, and if he's the same way, you know what you have to do. You pull him closer, despite his protests and your discomfort of touch.

 You can't believe he finds water, rain, snow this pleasant he'd be impulsive enough to go out on the first alien planet with water falling out of the goddamn sky. Shiro gave you a well meaning smile when he asked for you go to get him. Then they went on an operation and you two are practically in a snow globe, and apparently people get drunk on rain. Well, Pidge did and Shiro took her out as soon as she got tipsy. It's ice on your skin, but apparently fire on his and the rest of the Paladins. 

 “What the hell Keith,” Lance murmurs, “it's too hot for this shit.”

 “And you're drunk on alien rain, it's clearly freezing right now,” you say. Maybe you're just a heavyweight, you're pretty sure that's the term you're looking for.

 But Lance is so, so, cold. Even if it isn't serious, you can't help the way your bones shiver when you see the gray in his breath. You think it's time to be silent and tune out the concern you have for stupid, drunk Lance. Then he starts talking.

 “Y’know, I missed this,” Lance whispers it under his breath, you're not sure what he means.

 “Missed what?” You ask, you remember there might be a lack of tact with that a bit too late. But it's too late to push the question back.

 “The rain, the feeling of it, water’s my home too, because it's part of Earth,” he sighs. You don't understand the sentiment: you never missed Earth as much as everyone else did. It was more of a place to stay than anything, as rain was a fact of life (though it was a rarity), and you never felt such a longing for the water as Lance does now.  

 “I'm sorry,” you say, “I'm glad you get to feel it now.” It takes him a few moments to talk again, you feel the ice in his breath before he says a word.

 “It's okay,” Lance says, “I mean it's  _ not  _ okay because you don't know but I should appreciate the sentiment.” You don't say anything in response, there isn't much to say. You don't know, or understand.

 One, two, three, “Sorry.”

 Three, two, one, “It’s okay.”

Lance gets his head off the ground, crawls towards you almost languidly. You don't know what he's going to do, you feel fire creep up towards your cheeks. Maybe the rain is getting to you the way it gets to Lance. 

 Lance cups your face, and you feel an urge to turn away, “Are you sure?”

  “Yeah,” you say, “don't see why I wouldn't be.” 

 Lance smiles, lopsided and wide and pulls your head to him, planting a kiss on your forehead. It's wet and messy and  _ hot _ . It's as if the fire he described is transferring to your. There's fire in your head and heart and blood and ice in your limbs, you feel more comfortable with this than you have the entire day. 

 Maybe you should come here more often, just for the sense of balanced affection.


End file.
